Rules and Role Play Code of Conduct
Rules Rule One: You are an adventurer because you feel a strong call in your bones to adventure. The boredom of a calm life doesn't appeal to you – you are driven to leave behind the safety of civilization and explore the wilds to make your name. Regardless of what drives you, you are driven. You choose where to go and what to do. There will be a handful of obvious choices, but you don't by any means need to take them. The adventure is in your hands. Rule Two: This is a roleplay heavy campaign. You should play your character as if they are real people. This is a brutal world where your actions have consequences. Not only for you but for your friends and the world at large. Rule Three: Players can suggest or join sessions on an at-will basis. There is no assumed set party – characters can adventure in many different groups. Each session is presumed to be self-contained. Players venture into the wild, find or are found by adventure, and return home each session. Characters keep whatever gold and XP they earn from session to session, and characters may (until further notice) group with other characters of any level. Every character starts each session in Grimhollow . If characters have not returned home by the end of the session, they automatically return after play has ended. Role Play of Conduct 1. The golden rule, NO-ONE at ANYTIME should feel harassed, bullied or manipulated. If the conduct of another player makes you feel uncomfortable, then respond via Private Message directly (not voice chat as we may need evidence of the conversation). This should resolve the matter, if not report this to a DM immediately with the grievance backed up with evidence.(edited) 2. Any conflict in RP is in game, it SHOULD NOT be taken out of game, likewise DO NOT bring personal grudges into the game. Anything said or done within the game will be left there, DO NOT TAKE IT PERSONALLY it is not meant to be. 3. Everyone should remind themselves that they are playing a character and that the other person they engaging with is doing the same. If the person is confrontational, highly manipulative or extremely arrogant, it is not a true reflection the player themselves. HOWEVER they should also remind themselves that characters are defined by race, class and alignment, If you choose to play an alignment or race that could be viewed in a bad way by others, then you must accept the consequences, if you play a confrontational character, then expect to be confronted. Likewise, if you choose a character and act out of synch with the core nature of the role, then you must also be prepared to be called out 4. Players need to remember that this is a robust and sometimes violent fantasy setting, not everyone likes everyone else and conflict can occur at almost any moment. So be prepared to be called out and challenged HOWEVER if you wish to start a fight with another character then you need to contact via PM and ensure they are happy to play along. Likewise If you do not want to engage in such RP, then tell them immediately. 5. Not everyone needs to be a white knight, if there is conflict not everyone has to get involved, in fact this could be part of a greater RP story that you could destroy with your action, check with the participants involved to gauge your need and level of help you can provide 6. Characters are the property of their creator, you WILL NOT use another persons character in your backstory or current story with out the express permission of the owner, plot line s must be discussed and agreed before submitting. This extends to telling stories or even lies (for RP purpose) about that character. 7. Lastly, remember this is a game, its supposed to be fun, lighten up and enjoy the ride